The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Models of user engagement may be utilized for advertising. Known models of user engagement are based on information signals such as web page impressions and click through rates. Alternative information signals besides web page impressions and click through rates may improve the accuracy of models.
One known alternative information signal collection system may include eye tracking equipment. The eye tracking equipment may be used to determine a user's level of interest in resources and/or advertisements of a web page. However, these information signal collection systems require specialized components at each user system. The operation of the specialized components may result in overhead of processing resources of the user system and/or network traffic as eye tracking capture information is uploaded from the user systems. Also, the specialized components may be designed for use with desktop computers, and as such may not be possible or practical for use with other devices such as mobile device with smaller screens, less processing resources, and/or different network connections.